The present invention relates to a yogurt cultivator used to cultivate yogurt.
People may like to cultivate yogurt at home. When cultivating yogurt, powdered bacteria (Lactobacillus bulgaricus and Streptococcus thermophilus) and milk (fresh milk or powder milk with water) are mixed in a container, and then the container is put at room temperature for about 24 to 36 hours, enabling the mixture to be fermented into yogurt. This yogurt fermentation process takes much time.